Grimoire of the Five Elements
The Grimoire of the Five Elements Study and Use *In order to properly use one's magic without danger that person must train in the use of magic. (Off-Board) *For purposes of safety, and better learning, an individual may only rarely train in more than one element. *Due to the inherent complexity of the Void Element, one must have already mastered the use of Earth, Air, Fire, and Water before attempting to learn Void *Use of magic is done by gather the Aether, the elementally charged particles in the world around the mage, and manipulating it. Each type of Aether needs to be manipulated in a certain way. *When an individual uses magic of any sort, it drains his bodily reserves of energy. Small tasks, like lighting a campfire with Fire Magic, are almost imperceptible, whereas incinerating 4 enemies with a searing ball of Wizard's Fire is an extremely draining task. Finding "Shortcuts" with the magic is a trick many mages use. For example, it is easier to use an element already prevalent to achieve your task, than to make it. (Steal the flames from the torch, heighten their heat and intensity, and launch it at your foe. Even a lit match makes the task far easier.) It is for that reason that mages often carry an "Enabler," an item which contains a dense mass of their chosen Aether. A gemstone, a full waterskin, a torch, or a large paper fan are common choices. ''Advanced Aether Manipulation *When a Mage learns how to use an element, he can begin improving his "Mastery" by advancing into new styles of magic. This can be done by forming a style consisting of multiple elements, or by refining the aether that mage uses to enhance and empower it. An example of this would be taking water element, and refining the aether the mage would use for its function, compressing it into a more dense form, and creating Ice Magic. *Upon mastery of an Advanced Aether Manipulation Style, the Mage graduates to the rank of Wizard (gender-neutral: Females are Wizards as well, not witches. Witches are a different thing entirely). The new Wizard's master then presents his student with a special pendant which is indicative of the first style he mastered, and is a tool. This pendant allows the mage to better manipulate that element, reducing the drain on his or her body for using the magic. *The most commonly used Secondary Elements, as they are called, are Lightning (Fire+Air), Inferno (refined fire), Ice (Refined Water), Crystal (refined Earth), Metal (alternate refined Earth), and "Trans-Spatial" (refined Air). *There are four Tiers of Aether Manipulation: Basic, Secondary, Tertiary, Mastery. A tertiary element cannot consist of one element alone, like a Secondary Element can. A Tertiary Element needs at least two elements, and is exponentially more powerful than a Secondary Element. An example of a Tertiary Element would be Stormcaller Element (Fire+Air+Water), which creates a large stormcloud, and allows the Stormcaller to strike much more rapidly, and with no gesturing. Another example would be the Firestorm Element (Refined Fire+Air) Mastery is taking an Element to it's apex for that Wizard, now an Archmage. Master Elements have titles, such as Apocolypse of the Searing Death, or Horizon Cleansing Tsunami. The scope of a Master Element is unbelievable, and has not been seen in hundreds of years, as every attempt to use them has resulted in the death of the Wizard before the spell was completed. They are only detailed in rare tomes. Earth Element Basic Earth Aether Manipulation Earth element is easily the most defensive of the elements. Earth element concentrates on stability, and rock-solid defense, often covering shields and armour in stone, or even creating walls of earthen materials to block incoming attacks. Earth element requires a mage who understands the need to think before he acts, one who knows that defense is just as important as offense, but both are worthless without each other. 'Known Basic Earth Style Spells' *Enhance Aether - Greatly increases Aether within an Earth-Enabler. This spell takes 1 hour to complete. *Earthbolt - Fires a 25 pound or less mass of earth at the target. *Terrawall - Raises a wall of clay, dirt, mud, or stone from the ground below. Can be used defensively. 'Known Basic Earth-Enablers' Earth-Core Element Aether Manipulation Styles An Element-Core Aether Manipulation Style is a style based out of a certain Element, but different from the Basic. For example, an Earth-Water style (Mud Style) is different from a Water-Earth style (Swamp Style). ''Metal Style Metal Style is a pure form of Earth Aether, after it is refined and condensed. This AMS specializes in creation and combat. It is used to craft tools, and harm foes. ''Known Metal Style Spells *Hone - Sharpens or smooths a mass of metal. *Bullet - Propels a 50 pound or less mass of metal at the target. ''Clay Style Clay Style is a combination of Basic Fire and Basic Earth Aether. This AMS specializes in creation and defense, often used for artistic endeavors, or to craft explosives containers. ''Known Clay Style Spells * ''Mud Style Mud Style is one of two combinations of Basic Water and Basic Earth Aether. This AMS specializes in defense and hindrance, used to slow or capture foes, and ward off magical assaults. ''Known Mud Style Spells * ''Wood Style Wood Style is one of two combinations of Basic Water and Basic Earth Aether. This AMS specializes solely in agriculture, growth, and life. A healing and fertility style. ''Known Wood Style Spells *Plant Growth. (make plants grow at a very quick rate) *Plant Snare (manipulates rapid plant growth, causing the local flora to "grab" something. ''Sand Style Sand Style is a combination of Basic Air and Basic Earth Aether This AMS specializes in hindrance and quick, but light, defense. Used to make quick walls, or catch foes. ''Known Sand Style Spells * Air Element Basic Air Aether Manipulation Air element is the second most versatile element, used for combat, comfort, travel, communication, and deception. Air element requires a mage who understands the true meaning of "freedom". Free-spirited individuals tend to favour this element. 'Known Basic Air Style Spells' *Enhance Aether - Greatly increases Aether within an Air-Enabler. This spell takes 1 hour to complete. 'Known Basic Air-Enablers' *Paper fan *(special) Martial Arts Breathing Methods and/or Kiai Air-Core Element Aether Manipulation Styles An Element-Core Aether Manipulation Style is a style based out of a certain Element, but different from the Basic. For example, an Air-Water style (Cloud Style) is different from a Water-Air style (Mist Style). ''Gust Style Gust Style is a pure form of Air Aether, after it is refined and condensed. This AMS specializes in combat and comfort. Buffeting winds assault the foe, or a breeze relaxes a traveler. ''Known Gust Style Spells * ''Desert Style Desert Style is a combination of Basic Fire and Basic Air Aether. This AMS specializes in combat, deception, and communication. Scorches the foes flesh, and carries sounds far distances, like sand granules in a windstorm. It can also cause "mirages," illusions generated by heat. ''Known Desert Style Spells * ''Cloud Style Cloud Style is a combination of Basic Water and Basic Air Aether. This AMS specializes in indirect combat and travel. Weather manipulation and flight are this style's forte. ''Known Cloud Style Spells * ''Dustdevil Style Dustdevil Style is a combination of Basic Earth and Basic Air Aether This AMS specializes in combat, combat aid, and deception. Buffets foes with whirlwinds, allows easy body rotations for martial artists, and can directly cause dizziness or confusion in foes. ''Known Dustdevil Style Spells * Fire Element Basic Fire Aether Manipulation Fire element magic is the most offensive of all the elements. Fire has few uses; to kill, cleanse, create, purify, or destroy. Fire magic requires a mage who understands hate, rage, violence, impulsiveness, and destruction in order to properly be utilized. A mage may, of course, understand but not embrace such concepts. Many great Fire Wizards were never known to show any undue cruelty or aggression, but wielded Fire Spells of the highest caliber. Known Basic Fire Style Spells *Enhance Aether - Greatly increases Aether within an Fire-Enabler. This spell takes 1 hour to complete. 'Common Basic Fire-Enablers' *Torch *Match *Volcanic glass *Ashes Fire-Core Element Aether Manipulation Styles An Element-Core Aether Manipulation Style is a style based out of a certain Element, but different from the Basic. For example, a Fire-Water style (Steam Style) is different from a Water-Fire style (Negation Style). ''Inferno Style Inferno Style is a pure form of Fire Aether, after it is refined and condensed. This AMS specializes in fire, pure and simple. It burns all anything it can. It often has no other use. ''Known Inferno Style Spells * ''Lava Style Lava Style is a combination of Basic Earth and Basic Fire Aether. This AMS specializes in slow, but thorough destruction. It can create when mixed with Water Element. ''Known Lava Style Spells * ''Steam Style Steam Style is a combination of Basic Water and Basic Fire Aether. This AMS specializes in painful, but non-lethal damage. Often a cleansing or purification style. ''Known Steam Style Spells * ''Firestorm Style Firestorm Style is a combination of Basic Air and Basic Earth Aether. This AMS specializes in widespread, uncontrolled destruction. Almost exclusively Area-of-Effect magic. ''Known Firestorm Style Spells * Water Element Basic Water Aether Manipulation Water magic is the most varied of elements, as it can harm, heal, hinder, or confuse. This magic style requires a mage who is very flexible, mentally. They must be able to flow from one thought into another. As with other elements, knowledge of Martial Arts can be of great help in mastering the Water Element. Known Basic Water Style Spells *Enhance Aether - Greatly increases Aether within an Water-Enabler. This spell takes 1 hour to complete. *Soothing waters - Heals wounds (short of muscle/organ damage.) Also drains fluids from wounds. *Draw water - Summons water from the ground or air into some form of container. (cup, hands, flask, hole, etc) 'Common Basic Water-Enablers' *Flask of water *Icicle *Sealed flask of water-vapor Water-Core Element Aether Manipulation Styles An Element-Core Aether Manipulation Style is a style based out of a certain Element, but different from the Basic. For example, a Water-Earth style (Swamp Style) is different from an Earth-Water style (Mud Style). ''Ice Style Ice Style is a pure form of Water Aether, after it is refined and condensed. This AMS specializes in combat, using ice to deflect and reflect attacks, then launching the ice at the foe. ''Known Ice Style Spells *Hail - Propels a 50 pound or less mass of ice at the foe. *Freeze - Freezes water up to large quantities (a pool, for example) ''Swamp Style Swamp Style is a combination of Basic Earth and Basic Water Aether. This AMS specializes in hindering foes, often by impeding their movements. ''Known Swamp Style Spells * ''Negation Style Negation Style is a combination of Basic Fire and Basic Water Aether. This AMS specializes in cancelling out an opponents magic. More of a principal and understanding than element. ''Known Negation Style Spells * ''Mist Style Mist Style is a combination of Basic Air and Basic Water Aether This AMS specializes in confusion and misdirection, using vaporous illusions to confuse and frighten. ''Known Mist Style Spells'' * Void Element